Bittersweet Migraine
by ScreamsInSilence
Summary: Olive doesn't know why she has developed feelings for her closest friend Ed, but what happens when the handsomely menacing new neighbor, Jerry, makes his presence known in her life?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first story on here. I'm a bit…nervous? (if that's the right word) But I'm also excited. I finally saw Fright Night, which was better than having to wait till Sunday. I loved how menacing Colin Farrell played Jerry and rather enjoyed Christopher's performance as Ed, though I still prefer the original Evil ;) Anywho, here's a prologue of my new story. It's a bit slow, but give it time. I have a few ideas for the next parts so please review and whatnot. I'd love to hear what you think and I'm always open to more ideas and suggestions! Oh, and disclaimer, I own nothing but my ideas and my OC :3**

Prologue

Somehow, Olive was able to here the cries over the Three Days Grace song pulsing though her earphones. She didn't bother pausing the song, but rather turned up the volume a fraction to block out the world and focus on the small yet thick textbook propped open in her lap. She was behind on the reading assigned in class and was prepared to blame her closest friend who always managed to distract her.

A little vibration in her left pocket grabbed her attention, making her sigh while pulling out her cell phone. Yet she couldn't help the light smile that formed on her lips after seeing the lit up name displayed on the fingerprinted screen.

"What do you want?" Olive asked a moment after answering. "If you're calling to borrow my notes then you can forget it. It's your own fault you weren't paying attention."

"Who the hell borrows notes anymore? Oh right, that would be you." Ed laughed on the other end, just being able to picture her roll her eyes.

"If you just called to be a nuisance-"

"Hey, I'm not a nuisance!" Ed defended. "I happen to be trying to pleasantly invite you over for a bite. Well, my mom is actually expecting you for dinner so you better get your ass over here."

Olive regrettably shut the text book, propping herself up more by leaning comfortably back against the black headboard of her bed.

"I don't know." She bit her lip in contemplation. She loved Ed's loyalty as a friend, it's what kept them close after Charley dropped them for his blonde girlfriend and two jerk 'friends'. It was almost awkward to have to walk outside and see Charley's face, considering he lived two doors down. They did the brief wave motion, but she could tell it never reached his eyes, especially when Amy rolled up in her car. "I think I'll pass tonight, it's getting late anyway."

"Don't give me that bullshit. You and I both know if I hadn't called you'd be, what, reading for whatever A.P. English class you have tomorrow. Seriously, what kind of life is that? Just come over, we can hang out for a bit. You can use a break."

She could make out the hint of a teasing smile in his tone, which made her shake her head. "Come on, I have to talk to you about something important anyway. Please, for me." Ed carried on, making sure to drag out the 'me' in his plea, but he knew well enough he didn't have to beg for her to give in.

"Fine, but only till after dinner. See you soon." She hung up before he could start up another topic of conversation that would delay her.

Olive stood up and slipped on her black converses, looking over her appearance in her mirror. She pushed back some of her wild, dark brown locks in an attempt to straighten out her hair, not that it worked. Her long curls always seemed to fall over her shoulders as if they had a mind of their own, no matter how much she tried to contain them.

"What's the point?" Olive whispered after a sigh, zipping up her baggy hoodie a little more. Stuffing her cell phone in her pocket, she shut off the light and made her way to her mother's room across the hall. "I'm going over to Ed's for a few, be back later."

Olive's mom looked up from the baby boy in her arms. The dark rings around her eyes told how much sleep she wasn't getting and a part of Olive felt bad. Not that she bothered to point out it was her mom who wanted a second child in the first place. No, that would lead to why the two of them were raising Louis on their own in the first place since her douche bag of a father skipped out on them once he found out his wife was three months pregnant.

"Okay, just don't come home too late. You know I hate it when you're out walking after dark." Her mother smiled, rocking Louis before yawning. "Thank God he's falling back to sleep. He'll wake up again tonight, I know it. I just want a few hours of peace for myself." She laughed softly, setting the baby in his blanketed bassinet beside her bed.

"I know, mom." Olive said. "You sure you'll be okay by yourself for a while?"

"Of course, I'm a grown woman, I can handle myself. Go have fun, it's not normal for an eighteen year old to be inside the house all the time." Her mother persisted with a smile. "Oh, and if you see the knew neighbor, please thank him for helping me earlier. He was very sweet, cute too."

"So you met him did you?" Olive raised an eyebrow when her mother winked playfully. "Now I'm not sure whether I'd want to bump into him if _you _think he's cute." She joked, closing the room door but leaving it cracked a fraction before making her way down the stairs.

It was only about to be eight o'clock when she shut and locked the front door behind her. Olive took a glance at the once vacant house next to hers, seeing a brief shadow pass over one of the lit windows. Not a shadow, just the outline of the new neighbor moving about in his house.

She pocketed her hands in her sweater without giving it another thought, strolling down the sidewalk in the direction of Ed's home not too far away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review DestinyIntertwined! I do have a soft spot for Ed so I thought it would be different to focus on him some more :) I don't know who I'd rather be the love interest however, between Ed and Jerry. So please review and tell me your thoughts on who you guys would prefer. Even though the last part was more of a prologue, I'm just gonna call this chapter 2. Anyway, onward we go!**

Chapter Two

She arrived in no time, hoping up the steps to the front door. The automatic porch light lit up as she glanced around. No one was out. People were more or less eating food with their family or getting into their beds now. Olive only had to knock twice for the door to open a second later.

"Hi Mrs. Lee, sorry I'm a bit late."

"Oh, Olive." The way Ed's mother's voice held that note of surprise told her everything. "Dinner is actually running a little late tonight. But feel free to, uh," The woman beckoned her inside and closed the door behind her. "Stay for a while."

Olive nodded, feeling the sheepish smile displaying on her face. "Right. Look, I'm sorry to disturb you so late. I thought-"

"No, honey. It's no problem." Mrs. Lee chuckled at her state. "Edward's just upstairs in his room." She pointed before wiping her hands on the napkin in her hands and reentering the kitchen.

"Of course he is." Olive muttered under her breath. She was a bit embarrassed, to say the least. Walking over here and his mom not even close to 'expecting' her for dinner.

She headed towards the stairs, trailing her hand on the smooth wooden rail.

If she ever had to name the perfect family, it would be Ed's. His parents were welcoming and still together, passing on the need to wear glasses to their son. The house was usually tidy, like now. Pictures of his family and other artwork hung on the white walls. And besides the fact that Ed wasn't the most popular guy and got picked on, as well as her for always standing beside him, he is goofy, adorable, and smarter than people underestimate him.

Not bothering to knock, Olive pushed open his door and flicked on the light. "I can't believe you. You said your mom had invited me."

"Shhh!" Ed looked over at her from where he sat on his computer chair. "Well I had to think of something to get you over here. And don't talk so loud, turn the light off."

"Yeah, because a simple 'hey Olive, can you come over?' wouldn't work." She rolled her eyes, but did what he wanted. "What's going on in here anyway?"

Ed looked quite secretive with the way he had turned his attention back to his laptop. His mouth was slightly ajar as he briefly typed something on the keyboard and leaned closer to the bright screen, the only light in the room that made him visible.

There was a small sound of thunder coming from the speakers before they could hear '_Peter Vincent, Welcome to Fright Night._' in a voice that was meant to be creepy.

Olive moved to peer over Ed's shoulder at the website with the picture and short biography of the famous vampire slayer.

"Peter Vincent." Olive pursed her lips. "Isn't he a fraud?" She asked.

"What? No, of course not!" Ed's reflection on the screen frowned at even the idea of the man being such a thing. "This shit is legit."

"How do you know? I mean look at him, he's wearing make up and showing off flimsy tattoos on his chest." She pointed out.

"Well then how 'bout you stop checking him out and start reading the hard facts." Ed turned his head to meet her eyes with a small smirk.

"How dare you even accuse me of such a thing." Olive narrowed her eyes jokingly, but sat back on his bed with a sigh. "Seriously, Ed. Why are you looking him up? Planning on killing a vampire?" She laughed, but stopped when he spun in his chair to face her, a composed expression written on his face. "I was just kidding."

"Yeah, well I'm not. Look, Olive, haven't you noticed what's going on lately? The news informing the local disappearances and some of the kids in our classes haven't been showing up."

"You act like that doesn't happen all the time." She shrugged, tucking one of her curls behind her ear.

He shook his head, eyes watching his friend carefully. "No, it's been occurring more frequently. I've been keeping track. Adam and I have been-"

"You involved Adam in this? Come on, Evil. I think that's a bit over the top." Olive cut him off.

"Don't call me Evil!" Ed huffed, making her laugh. "Please, can you take me seriously for two minutes?" He stood up and grabbed his notebook before sitting next to her. "I wouldn't be telling you this if I didn't need your help. I don't want you to get too involved either." He grew silent, taking off his glasses to rub at his tired eyes. "But..." He shook his head. "I haven't seen Adam in three days. Not since..."

Olive blinked, watching the way he breathed in and out a little unsteady. "Ed, you're starting to scare me." She whispered.

It all had to be a joke right? One big joke. But he was making sense. Adam has been absent from school for the last few days and she would be lying if she didn't admit to overhearing the news broadcast her mother watches before going to bed.

"Olive," Ed began, lightly taking her hand just as his laptop went in to sleep mode and she was glad then that it was too dark for him to see how her face turned a little red. "I really need your help and no matter how crazy it's going to sound, just promise you'll go along with it." The hope in his voice caught her attention, making her nod.

"Hey." She nudged his shoulder. "You know you can count on me."

Ed chuckled, straying from the main topic. "Right, you did say you would rip Mark a new one if he kept harassing us."

"Ed, Olive! Dinner!" Mrs. Lee called faintly from downstairs, silencing both of us.

He looked down at his notebook, tapping his fingertips on the cover before setting it back to the spot where it previously was. "I guess that can wait." He sighed, running a hand over his hair and offering her a small smile.

"Thanks for dinner." Olive told, finishing off her glass of soda.

"Any time, we love having you over." Mrs. Lee said while gathering the dishes to bring to the kitchen.

Nodding, Olive turned to Ed and trailed into the hall. "I really should get going." It was only 9:47, but she had homework to finish and the book wasn't going to read itself.

"It's pretty late." Ed rubbed the back of his neck. "Let me just grab my jacket, I'll walk you."

"No, it's okay." She chuckled, liking that he offered, but maybe that was just because he was still shaken up about whatever was going through his mind. Not that he even specifically told her what it was yet. He kept shooting her glances while they ate in warning not to bring it up around his parents.

"Are you sure? I don't mind."

"It's only a few blocks." She shrugged.

He sighed, but agreed. "Fine. Oh, wait. I got this for you." He fished inside his pants pocket and brought out a small chain, a silver cross. "It should protect you. Just…make sure you have faith in it."

"Thanks." Olive tentatively took the necklace. "Ed, what is it? Do you really mean to tell me that-"

"Just be careful and stay away from your new neighbor. He's bad news."

"I haven't even met the guy." Though mom described him as 'sweet'.

"Ed, can you please help me in here?" His mother called.

"Yeah." Ed said, though his face showed he'd rather do anything else than do the dishes. "I'll tell you the rest tomorrow."

"Bye." Olive smiled, walking out the door he held open for her.

It was only when she rounded the block and was out of site did Ed close his door, but he was far from her mind.

Peter Vincent, the vampire slayer. The _magician_. Did Ed really believe in all that lore? And talking about the new neighbor made the situation more confusing. What did he have to do with anything?

The only sound that reached Olive's ears was her footsteps against the sidewalk and the crickets singing in the bushes.

The necklace was simple but held a certain beauty. She pushed her hair to the side and put it on. The metal of the small cross was cold against her collarbone but it wouldn't take long for it to become the temperature of her body heat.

With her house in view after ten minutes, Olive lightly kicked a pebble a few steps ahead of her and kept doing so until she swiped it to the side a little to far with her foot. It landed soundlessly in the green grass belonging to the next-door neighbor.

Olive paused and couldn't help staring at the dark windows that had the curtains drawn. Just like every other house at this time of night. She smiled, trying to brush off the weird feeling she got from her earlier conversation with Ed. She continued walking after a moment and unlocked her front door without any knowledge that someone had been staring back at her just the same.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Olive didn't know if anything was wrong, but a part of her just _knew._ She rolled onto her back and briefly stared at her ceiling before kicking off her bed sheets that were tangled around her legs. She got to her feet and stretched because for once, she managed to fall asleep early. Well, early for her.

Her eyes glanced at her clock reading 12:51 a.m. which wasn't much considering she had dozed off only about twenty minutes ago. The room light was still on and the textbook she had been reading now lay open with some of its pages bent on the floor, not that she bothered picking it up.

Olive pushed back some of her hair away from her face and rubbed at her eyes. She moved to lean against the windowsill and naturally peeked through the shades to see the still and dark night. There was no sound and all seemed quiet until a small cry made her jump.

Pulling away from the window, Olive quickly walked into her mother's room to where Louis was stirring in his sleep. Her little brother was cute with the way he moved, the soft mittens concealing his hands, so he didn't accidentally scratch his face with his tiny nails, moved around feverishly. His cream colored face scrunched up a little and slowly became red as another cry erupted from the back of his throat. But he couldn't be hungry since her mother fed him a little over an hour ago.

"Oh no, shh." Olive cooed, bending over the bassinet to lift the baby securely in her arms. He wiggled a little in her hold and she made sure she was supporting the back of his neck so he didn't injure himself. "Let's not disturb mommy." She told him in a hushed voice, taking a look at her mother who was finally getting some rest.

Olive carried Louis back to her room, rocking him slowly and humming lightly to put him back to sleep, but he still continued whimper.

"Maybe you're hot?" She asked without expecting an answer, setting the baby on her bed and unwrapping the blue blanket that was snuggled around him.

She wanted to at least try everything to get him to fall asleep again. Her mother hardly got a break when it came to the infant. Even though she loved him, with the way he began to really cry, Olive wasn't sure what else she should do.

"Okay, let's go. We're going, don't worry." She spoke to him as if it would calm him down.

She grabbed one of his hats and his thin sweater, carefully dressing him and wrapping him up in the blanket again.

She descended the stairs to the first floor and put the baby in his carrier holder, the one that goes in the backseat of a car as well as clips on to his stroller. After strapping him in, she looked at the beige and brown stroller leaning against the wall beside the front door. "How did mom do this?" But it didn't take long for her to open it up properly.

Without a second of hesitation, Olive opened the front door and brought the stroller out on to the sidewalk before scurrying back to tend to the crying baby. "Shh, it's okay, Louis." She picked up the baby car carrier and brought it outside. After struggling to attach it to the stroller, she stood up straight and exhaled a relieving sigh once it was secured correctly.

"We're going." Olive said after shutting the door behind them.

The automatic porch light was on and lit a little path of light that she was already leaving. She strolled from the front of her house to the next one over and back.

Surprisingly, Louis began to slow his cries to mere whimpers every now and then until finally, she was only left with silence. It was only when several more minutes passed that Olive slowed her pace to a stop. She pushed the stroller lock on with her foot so that the carriage wouldn't wheel off without her and it was then that she realized she was wearing mismatched flip-flops. They were the first things she put on in order to get outside fast enough.

A smile made its way onto her face, but it was replaced with a startled gasp when she looked up to meet the dark eyes of the man standing two feet away from her.

"Oh my God." Olive breathed with a hand over her heart that had accelerated far too quickly.

The man shook his head once with an amused smirk resting on his lips. "No, I'm Jerry." He introduced then, sticking out his hand.

"Oh," She glanced behind him and it dawned on her that she had stopped in front of his house. "The new neighbor." She offered him a smile, even though she could feel how weak it was. That had to be because of the way he was staring at her, very straightforward.

His dark eyes were analyzing her face enough to make her feel slightly uncomfortable. He was tall, with broad shoulders underneath his navy t-shirt that complimented his muscular build. Just the stray thought made her blush lightly and she mentally kicked herself for it.

Jerry seemed to notice, even in the dark for a brief smile curved his lips, flashing her white teeth. It was then that she realized his hand was still in front of her, waiting for the conventional greeting.

"Nice to meet you, Jerry." Olive shook his hand. His firm grip made her aware of how petite her hand was compared to his. It seemed fragile, breakable.

"I can say the same." He glanced around at the empty neighborhood before turning his gaze back to her. "It's Olivia, right?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow in waiting.

She felt her shoulders grow tense as she stared at him, finding it odd he knew her real name before she knew what he even looked like. "Yeah." She slowly moved to the front of the stroller, trying to make her steps come natural. There was something off about him.

'_Just be careful and stay away from him. He's bad news.'_ Ed's words went off in her head. Maybe Ed was right.

Olive's dark brown eyes traced the way Jerry pocketed his hands and followed her by taking a step as if to keep their distance the same. "Everyone calls me Olive for short." She swallowed and bent to move the blanket to cover up her brother some more. At least he finally dozed back off.

"Well I think Olivia suits you pristinely." Jerry commented, a certain edge to his tone.

She straightened up and was conflicted to see he had been observing her from head to toe. The fact that he didn't stop when she caught him made her want to flinch when his cold eyes locked back on hers.

Her eyebrows pulled together into a frown and she took two steps so that the stroller was now in between them.

"Your mom." Jerry stated as if it where the answer to a question she didn't ask. "She talks a lot about you. Olivia Burn, the big eighteen years old. An adult, not that you've really bothered to embrace it." He smirked darkly. "And how, since there's no real man in the house, it's just the two of you." He glanced down at the carriage. "And a half."

Olive's pulse increased. It was the first sign of real danger.

A light wind blew then. Olive tucked some of her curls behind her ear and watched the predatory way Jerry's almost black-like eyes followed the motion until she dropped her hand back to her side.

He lightly licked his lips and wore a little grin.

"My, uh," Olive struggled to force her words to come out straight. "My mom wanted me to thank you for helping her earlier." The words sounded bitter to her ears when she moved to push the stroller again.

He merely shrugged. "There's more to come."

The warning froze her, making the goose bumps cross over her flesh.

"You look a little chilly." Jerry leaned towards her.

Olive blinked, hating the way her eyes were aligned with his mouth, making her have to physically look up to meet his eyes. "I'm fine." She said evenly.

"You know, Olivia, if you're ever looking for a…good time, you know where to find me."

"Not likely." Olive turned the stroller around in the direction of her house.

"Or maybe I'll find you." That same menacing, crooked smile sculpted his lips. "Sooner or later." Jerry said icily, his eyes on the silver cross around her neck before giving her a taunting wink.

Olive knew her face was flustered, but didn't know from what as she walked away. It took all her strength to not give in to the urge of taking a glance behind her because one thing was for sure. Jerry is far from sweet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews, they make my day :)**

Chapter 4

"Honey, are you sure you're alright?" Olive's mom continued giving her daughter worried looks while pouring coffee into two mugs.

"What? Yeah." The eighteen year old blinked away from the window where the morning sunshine brightened up the kitchen. She finished mixing sugar and half and half in her cup, resting her elbow on the table and her chin in the palm of her hand. "I was just…thinking."

All she's been doing for the past couple of hours since her run in with the Jerry was think. How he just crept up on her, portraying the 'kind and engaging' neighborly vibe. But that rested on a thin line because there was something much more to him. His full black hair almost matched his empty dark eyes and stood out in contrast to his pale skin. It was like he lived in the dark and never got any sun. His words sounded like they were picked carefully, even though he spoke with the upmost clarity.

Her mom chuckled teasingly. "So you're on a first name basis with him now? Handsome, right?"

"Mom, just tell me please."

The woman paused, eyeing her daughter carefully after detecting a note of seriousness. "He helped me with jumpstarting the car sometime in the evening, remember that doctor's appointment I had to take Louis to? It was actually kind of embarrassing." She smiled sheepishly. "I called to tell you I was leaving but you hardly pay attention when you're blasting your music. He was really nice."

"They're always 'nice'." Olive muttered.

Her mother sat down in the chair across from her, resting her arms on the table. "Is something wrong? You know you can talk to me."

"No, everything's fine. Just don't go out at night." Olive stood up, quickly drinking her hot coffee. The steaming liquid refreshed her senses. "You can never be too careful." She put on a fake smile and hoisted her book bag onto her shoulder.

"You can wait a little longer, I'm about to make breakfast."

"Thanks mom, but I have to get to school. See you later." Olive shuffled out the front door, arms crossed.

She slowly walked onto the sidewalk, but stopped when someone to the left caught her attention. There stood Charley Brewster in his driveway, his mom loading real estate picket signs into the trunk of her car. A moment later he turned his head and met her eyes.

She drummed her fingertips on the side of her arm before finally giving him a small wave and a smile.

Charley and her have been on loose terms lately ever since he strayed away from her and Ed. He was a sweet guy at heart and didn't mean anything against them, his intentions for what he wanted was just in the wrong place.

Before her old friend could even mouth a 'hi', a green Volkswagen beetle rolled up in front of him. The car's top was down and the blonde driver, who she recognized to be Amy, pulled him into conversation. Two of her friends sat in the back, not that he paid attention.

Olive waited for a second. _Is he really going to blow me off?_

Sure, she only waved as a good morning but it wasn't that hard to greet her back. "Whatever." Olive sighed and started her walk to school.

"So wait, you're saying you and Adam have been staking out Jerry's house?" Olive's eyebrows raised in surprise, realizing he was intent on getting evidence of whatever this was about. "How did I not know this?" She whispered.

"That's besides the point. Olive, I've got it all on video! I planned on showing you and Charley later after school-" Ed talked quickly in excitement.

"Is Charley really necessary?" She bitterly asked, still holding the tiny grudge over what happened this morning. It was fifth period now and she wanted this day to be over.

Ed frowned, both hands resting on his book bag straps. "I know he's been an asshole, but I can use all the help I can get. Seriously, he'll help. He's in my next class so I'm going to bring it up afterwards."

"So what do you want us to do, break and enter into Adam's house to see if he's okay? He's probably just sick with the flu or something."

"Don't back out on me! You said you'd go with it and help. Olivia, if you don't show up after school them I'm going to post that video-"

"How dare you try to blackmail me, _Kid Comeback_." She laughed. "Go ahead and post the video on YouTube, I was the one holding the camera and wasn't seen at all." Olive remembered when Ed, Charley and Adam all dressed up ridiculously and were play fighting in the yard. It was one of the last times they had all been together, as cheesy as it may sound.

"Shit, you're right." Ed looked down as the piece of information dawned on him. "Well I guess I'll just use that one on Charley." He half smiled, meeting her eyes again. "Look, I know I'm right. I just need to confirm this. If you come with me you can see for yourself."

Olive brushed back some of her hair, looking around as the hall began to clear on account of the bell ringing. "Right about what?" That was the main question.

Ed's mouth formed a firm line before he spoke. "That your neighbor, Jerry, is a-"

A small _oof_ escaped his lips from the hard shove from behind that sent him on his hands and knees. His glasses fell off his face and skidded across the floor in front of him.

"What the _fuck_?" Ed swore, glad that he caught himself before face planting.

A chorus of laughter erupted from Mark and Ben, who high fived each other as if they actually did something clever and new.

"Don't you two have something better to do than act like barbarians?" Olive seethed, glancing at Ed who took her hand to help him up.

"Awe, how pathetic, his girlfriend defending a lost case." Mark snickered, but continued to walk off to class. Ben, who was taller and had shaggy hair, followed on his heel like a dog.

"You okay?" She asked Ed who was dusting off his glasses and making sure they didn't crack.

He nodded, placing his glasses back on the bridge of his nose. "They're just a bunch dicks trying to get off."

They walked in silence, not bothering to rush since they were already late for class. "So what where you saying? About Jerry?" The guy seemed to be haunting her thoughts. She just wanted to know what she was about to get in to.

Ed side-glanced at her. "I'll tell you later at Adam's, Olivia."

She chewed on the inside of her cheek when he said it again. "Alright, I'm going. Just stop calling me Olivia." Everyone sticks to her nickname, that's always how it's been until she met Jerry. Just thinking about the way he said her name gave her small chills. Why was he so different?

"Okay?" Ed smirked lightly then. "You're blushing."

Olive blinked, looking at him. "No I'm not." Yet she could feel the heat on her face. _Please, as long as its not because I was thinking of him…_

"Whatever you say." Ed held his hands up in defense.

So maybe she hadn't confessed about her run in with Jerry. It wasn't like Ed asked so why bring it up? The less Olive's thoughts lingered on him the better.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long to update, I had last minute homework and had to prepare for school, but my first day as a Junior is now over and I actually have free time on my hands. Disclaimer: once more, I don't own anything but my ideas and my OC :) **

Chapter 5

"He's not coming, Ed." Olive sighed, drumming her hands lightly on her legs as she paced.

They were in front of Adam's house, as if that wasn't so obvious. The sun had already begun to set. Olive gazed around at the seemingly calm neighborhood and watched how the dusk began to blanket over them.

"Shut up, he'll be here." But even Ed looked fidgety, glancing at his phone every few seconds. He ran a hand over his hair and fixed his glasses on his nose.

"Don't tell me to shut up." Olive defended, crossing her arms. "I agreed to tag along on this little adventure and look," She waved her arms around. "It's going to be dark soon. You know the walk back to my house is over twenty minutes." Give or take.

"Just stop talking!" Ed retorted with an edge to his voice. She knew he was just nervous, but that was enough.

She shook her head. "I'm leaving." Whatever they were planning on doing was something she had a feeling she should stay away from, especially if Jerry was involved. She wanted nothing to do with him.

"No, Olive! Wait!" Ed easily grasped her arms and pulled her back before she could walk away. "I don't mean to snap, I just…he should have been here already." He confessed, looking down before moving his eyes to meet hers.

Surprise filled her from the tightness of his hold, but he loosened it automatically and dropped his hands so that he was lightly holding hers. She sucked in a breath, glad that it came steady with how uncomfortable she felt by his closeness. She has always liked him, maybe more than a part of her allowed to admit, but right now made it feel more real.

Smiling, she said, "I know, Evil. If you really want to, we can always check it out for ourselves." She suggested.

Ed semi-smirked. "You know you're the only real friend I have. And I told you not to call me Evil." But he seemed far from angry with the way his gaze slipped down to rest on her lips.

Olive could feel the blush creep onto her face, but was otherwise frozen on the spot.

The sound of approaching footsteps is what caught both of their attention. Olive looked to see Charley just catching his breath while walking up to them. That same, previous tension had reappeared on Ed's shoulders as soon as he dropped Olive's hands to face the guy.

"Dude, where the hell have you been?" Ed asked in annoyance, bending to pick up his skateboard and bag on the black pavement.

"You said after school." Charley tried as if school had let out ten minutes ago.

"Yeah, I meant right after, okay. It's dusk, do you know what that means?" Ed inquired.

"Oh, now you take notice." Olive put in, earning her a playful glare.

"No, I have no idea what that means. Let me consult my pocket dictionary." Charley commented sarcastically as the three of them walked up to Adam's house.

Olive trailed behind Charley as Ed knocked on the front door, their movement making the porch light come on in the now growing darkness. Charley looked around before facing her.

"Hey." He greeted almost awkwardly.

Is he just trying to make up for earlier? What a prick. "Brewster." Olive bitterly said with a curt nod.

"Hello, is anyone home?" Ed continued.

"Nope."

Once ringing the doorbell didn't work, Ed took immediate action. "Olive, you're the smallest. Just go ahead and open the door from the inside." He pointed at the doggie door.

"Are you kidding me?" She chuckled without emotion. "I'm not going through there, this is your operation, big boy."

Ed stared at her for a few seconds before proceeding to do just that without disagreement. He stuffed himself through and stood up. His dark silhouette was visible through the glass window.

"He's completely serious about this, isn't he?" Charley whispered to her as Ed unlocked the door from the inside. "This is nuts." He muttered, looking around the dark house.

Olive moved to lean against the kitchen counter, raising an eyebrow when Ed opened his bag and began digging around. The small ruckus sounded like tools banging around against each other.

"Okay, we're in the house now." She said.

"I really hate to be the one to tell you this," Ed acted like he hadn't heard her. "But that guy, your neighbor," He looked between Olive, Charley, and back.

"Jerry?" She questioned, looking at the cross he pulled out of his bag.

"Yeah, he's a vampire, man."

Olive blinked, not knowing what to say. This was why Ed had been acting so strange? Over a myth that kids liked to dress up as for Halloween and hormone crazed girls loved to picture as the sparkling prince charming that would dedicate their unbeating hearts to?

"My neighbor." Charley stated. "Next door."

"Yeah." Ed clarified.

"Jerry, I just met him."

Olive looked at Charley, already reading the humorous and unbelieving expression on his face. But even to her it sounded crazy. Jerry, the handsome yet pale and creepy man she conversed with couldn't be a…

"Okay, Jerry." Ed stood up, the name of the neighbor not showing importance to him.

"That is a terrible vampire name, _Jerry_?" Charley continued.

"I didn't name him man, I'm just reporting the facts." Ed crept around the house in caution.

"Dude." Charley had no choice but to follow.

Olive stood in her place, biting lightly on her thumbnail. Ed said he had evidence, that he was sure of this. But _this_ was about something that couldn't be true. They were living in a small town in the deserts of Las Vegas for crying out loud.

Hesitantly moving to Ed's open bag still on the floor, she still heard their soft talking continue upstairs. Olive kneeled down and took a few items out. Stakes, another cross, what looked like possible holy water, even a Bible.

"Jesus Christ." She mumbled, pushing her hair back after dropping everything back in its place. She stood up to go up the stairs, but was paralyzed when she saw something pass by the door window. It looked like the dark outline of someone standing outside, but it was gone as soon as she blinked. Maybe it was just the night playing tricks on her, but the more she stood rooted to the spot and gazing out the window, the more she got the eerie feeling someone was watching her.

Olive hastily sprinted up the stairs, disliking the unsure feeling of fear making her heart beat faster.

"He's the fucking shark from Jaws. He kills, he feeds, and he doesn't stop until everyone around him is dead." Ed explained to Charley as Olive collided with him before she could stop herself. "Whoa." He steadied her.

"Sorry."

"Olive, are you okay?" Ed asked then, breaking off from his lecture to look her over.

"What? Yeah…um, I just…it was nothing, I…" She shook her head, trying to make some sense. "Just my shadow." She concluded, rubbing her arm.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Charley said.

"Or something else." Ed said matter-of-factly.

"Evil, will you just give it a rest! Look, you're fucking scaring the shit out of her."

"I'm not scaring her." Ed frowned, speaking firmly. He backed up then towards the other room. "And I seriously am so angry you think I read Twilight." He left them for a moment to check out the room.

Olive sighed, rubbing briefly at her eyes to wake her up. _When I get home I'm going to need a coffee…_ She wouldn't be able to fall asleep anyway, even if she tried.

"You still have that insomnia." Charley asked her then.

She blinked, glancing at the quiet room Ed was in while they waited. She shrugged. "I keep telling you its not insomnia." It's been forever since they had a conversation, let alone discuss her sleeping habits.

"Bullshit, there was that one time you fell asleep leaning against Ed's locker because you stood up all night for no reason." He chuckled.

"Sleep doesn't want to touch me, it's not my fault." Olive couldn't help but crack a smile at the memory she had of the three of them together.

"Right, and if it hadn't been for us you would have tipped and fell in the middle of the school hallway. Talk about acting like a zombie that day."

A small noise came from the room, like a creaking or a low thump, making the two of them look in the direction.

"Ed." Charley called then, bringing Olive back to reality where they were breaking and entering. "Ed."

"You guys haven't asked him in have you? 'Cause obviously he can't get in without an invitation. I know you two know that." Ed reappeared.

"You're on drugs, dude." Charley said, bringing the line back down between them and making their good, short conversation disappear. This was still the same Charley that dumped them for a high life.

"No, well, yeah, but I thought you'd take my word on this. I have hard evidence at home."

"Okay." Charley's defeated tone said that he was done listening to what Ed had to say.

"Alright, listen. We have to stake him in his nest, okay, me, you, and Olive. No, scratch that, Olive, you can stay home. Charley and I can go. Not now, it's too dark. We should go during the day, that's what I read on Peter Vincent's website."

"The _magician_?" Charley looked like he wanted to laugh. "The magician and the bandana and the leather pants."

"Yeah, the same one Olive was checking out yesterday on the site at my house." Ed clarified.

"I was not checking him out!" Olive defended. "And what are you talking about, I can stay home? After you dragging my ass into this you just want me to sit at home while you two go off and –no, you two can't just go into someone's house and drive a stake through his heart." She couldn't believe him. "Peter Vincent is a fake and what you're planning is murder, I don't care how charming, pale, and creepy Jerry is."

"You talk like you've met him." Ed frowned.

Olive glanced at Charley while searching for words under Ed's hard stare. Initially, she hadn't planned on telling him. "I…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Olive was stuck and decided to go with changing the subject. "Ed, it's late. I think we should call it a day. Adam obviously isn't here." She started walking towards the stairs.

"No, no, no." Ed grabbed her sweater at the elbow, halting her. "Olive, have you met him?"

She turned, looking at Charley who shook his head to silently tell her she was on her own for this one. "Okay, fine. We…may have crossed paths last night."

Ed visibly shook in frustration. "Are you fucking kidding me? Why didn't you tell me? We're here investigating and you're withholding information!" He waved his hands around.

"What investigation?" More like interrogation with the way he was acting. "We're not Mystery Inc. I'm here for moral support, not to go stab a guy I barely know, so you can stop fucking yelling at me already!"

"I'm just trying to protect you! Did he try anything?" Ed continued.

Olive had to laugh then, even though now wasn't the time. "Of course not. I was strolling Louis outside and was trying to get him to fall asleep."

There was silence between them then in the dark house and she thought their argument had come to an end, but he always had to prove her wrong at the last minute.

"Strolling your baby brother outside at night." Ed shook his head then. "How fucking stupid can you possibly be?"

Olive was taken aback and didn't try to hide it. Her mouth had slightly dropped in surprise at Ed's sudden attitude change. He was frowning as he continued to stare at her with that disapproving look. Most of all, she was hurt. Hurt that her best, and really only, friend had insulted her so easily. It was the harsh truth that came out with his words that sliced her.

"Wow." Charley mused, looking at Ed who mimicked him.

"Really, can we pretend that just for one minute you aren't a complete douchebag." Ed inquired.

Olive stepped away from them to lean against the wall. She didn't face the two, but instead turned her back so she didn't have to look at them. This was just immature.

"Oh, I'm the douchebag?" Charley let out a breath. "After you going off on Olive for taking care of her brother? And then you wonder why we aren't friends anymore. I'm surprised Olive is even still with you."

Ed looked away for a moment like he was tired of this conversation that he brought upon them.

"Evil, this was fun when we were 8."

"Try 16."

"Whatever man. The point is I grew up. If you don't want to, that's fine." Charley explained. "But don't have an attitude with me and Olive because we'd rather have a life than make shit up."

Olive turned around then, shocked Charley some what continued to defend her.

"I get it. You're so cool, Brewster. And that includes your girlfriend, by the way."

"Shut up, man." Charley whispered.

Olive could see how this was going to end and maybe this was what was really bothering Ed. That Charley was living the prime high school life with new "cool" friends and a popular girlfriend.

"She's undeniable do-able, yes I will give you that."

"Shut up."

"Ed, stop it." Olive frowned.

"But we used to make fun of her and her friends. All three of us." Ed met Olive's eyes then. "She's a skank, dude."

"Shut up!" Charley yelled, shoving Ed hard enough for him to fall back on the wooden floor.

"Charley, stop!" Olive put a hand on his arm, which he pulled away from. She heard the cross clatter across the floor and looked back down at him.

Ed rubbed once at his face while moving to sit up. "Adam's gone and you two act like you don't give a _shit_. What the fuck happened to you two? We were inseparable."

"Ed, I'm still here." Olive said, confused that he would even think she was against him. Yeah, this was crazy and she still wanted to punch him in the face for what he said to her, but no one saw her leaving yet.

"Yeah, well you know when my life started to get better? When I stopped being friends with you." Charley asserted, sighing as he turned to descend the stairs.

"Charley." Olive called, not that he bothered to stop. There was a moment of silence before she heard the front door open and shut. She moved to help Ed up, though he brushed away her hand.

"Why are you still here? You're siding with him, go ahead and get out of here already." Ed grumbled.

Olive crossed her arms. "I don't know, after all I'm the fucking stupid one here, right? According to you, Evil. So I guess that means I'll be sticking with you." She drummed her fingertips on her arm, waiting for him to challenge her.

Ed patted himself off and picked up the cross. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? You know I didn't mean it."

"Of course not." She rolled her eyes at his feeble apology but tensed up when he stepped closer to embrace her.

The way Ed's arms wrapped around her to pull her into a hug almost felt awkward. Maybe it was because of how close they already were as friends. Before she could think to return it, he was already letting go.

"Come on." He said, trying to hide his look of embarrassment that made her feel guilty.

They were out of Adam's house in three minutes. Olive watched Ed who was riding his skateboard ahead of her. She was fine with walking in the middle of the road though, since there weren't any cars out and about at this time of night. She pocketed her hands and kept her eyes on her feet, which was why she didn't see the jerk that crashed into Evil before it happened, only the yell that came from her friend.

Olive sprinted forward, to catch up. Her eyes landed on Mark who stood looking tough at Ed who clutched his stomach.

"God dammit." Ed pushed himself off the ground and hoisted his bag onto his shoulder.

"Why're on my street, bro?" Mark questioned. "You tracked your nerd juice all the way down it."

"Really?" Ed was taking deep breaths. "Looks like I tracked some nerd juice on your face there." He motioned on his lips.

She moved to stand beside Ed and let out a small chuckle from his words.

"Oh yeah?" Mark punched him in the chest. "Is it still there?"

Olive stepped forward in annoyance, her fists clenched and ready to swing, but Ed held out his arm to stop her. Mark narrowed his eyes at her, daring her to do it anyway.

Ed shook his head. "Okay, just hit me man. Really, we don't have time for this."

"Lets just go, Ed. This isn't Fight Club." Olive said, but he didn't move.

Mark smirked. "Seriously?"

"Jesus, man. I just gave you a fucking invitation to hit me." Ed repeated.

"Oh, you just gave me an invitation?" Mark laughed, pulling his arm back and moving closer to swing.

Ed ducked at the same time Olive had already gotten out of the way.

"Olive, run!" Ed yelled, while Mark tried to regain his balance to chase after them.

She matched his fast pace onto someone's lawn and saw him attempt to throw his bag over the high fence in front of them. Failing, Ed didn't stop to pick it up. He quickly used his hands as a stepping stool for Olive's foot, boosting her up and over. She landed on the other side and stumbled to her knees in the dirt. Ed landed just in time beside her, where Mark was laughing on the other side.

Olive got up and forced herself to run after Ed, who was in front of her. She continued to follow his lead less efficiently by jumping over the fences, shorter than the first, which divided the houses from one another. She could feel the tight dry pain in her lungs while taking in each deep breath, which didn't seem enough.

She looked in time to see Ed go over the last fence. Olive put in all her strength to get a good jump, but it all seemed to give way as soon as her hands touched the fence. She heard a noise of surprise come from the other side, but didn't pay attention to it. She struggled to get her other leg over and found her heart flinch in nervousness of the possibility of landing wrong.

"A little help here, Evil." Olive heard the way her voice quivered, but when he didn't come she only gave up. "Fuck it." She whispered and let herself tip over to the other side. She felt the twinge of pain coming from her finger and figured she must have nicked it. Twisting, she was glad when her feet met the firm ground, and sighed in relief to the hands steadying her. "Thank you."

"Olive!" Ed called, making her tense up since he sounded farther away.

She looked then at the pale hand that had slid down to her wrist and the second that was tightly grabbing her finger. Olive slowly looked up. Her eyes met tight abs under a dark fitting t-shirt, familiar broad shoulders and a sculpted face that seemed too perfect. Olive sucked in a sharp breath at the sight of Jerry and attempted to yank away, but he had a steel grip and it felt like he was ready to snap her wrist at any moment.

Jerry smirked, his dark eyes trailing from her face to her hands that were visibly trembling. He inhaled like he smelled something delicious, squeezing her finger and analyzing the way blood dripped from her small cut. He passed his thumb over the red substance as if to clean it up, just as she tried tugging herself away from him once more. She tripped back onto the grass, yet knew it was Jerry that had really released her.

"Shit." Ed swore then.

She blinked, almost forgetting that he was still there.

"Olive, come on, get up." His voice told how frightened he was.

But she couldn't look away from the man in front of her. He possessed nothing of the little charm and smile he fed to her the night before. In place was a wicked smirk, eyes that he knew could capture her, and a flash of teeth that made her want to flinch. The sight of him made her just as fearful as it did when they first met.

Jerry watched her breath in and out, enjoying the way he could hear her fast pounding heart. He lifted his thumb to his lips then, passing his tongue over her blood slowly, almost to savor the taste. He made sure to keep her eye contact until he dropped his hand back to his side and took a predatory step towards her.

**Finally, Jerry is back in the picture. I kept you guys waiting so long, but had this scene planned in my head and just had to get it out. Thank you for all your reviews! What would you like to see happen to Olive? Human…vampire…human…vampire. I know most of what I'll be writing in the next chapter, but I'd like to know what you guys think. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry I've keepy you all waiting! I've gotten so many messages, I just haven't had the time to write at all since school :/ but you wouldn't believe a couple of days ago I saw a guy that looked like Christopher Mintz-Plasse! Come on, he's the most dorky, adorably attractive guy ever, am I the only one who thinks that? Seriously, the only thing this guy needed was glasses and he would have looked like Evil Ed. Thus, motivation for this chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing! You guys are great! :)**

Chapter 7

Olive barely registered the hands pulling her to stand up, pushing her back and away from Jerry. She blinked, looking at Ed who raised a stake in front of them for protection.

"Fuck." Ed breathed. "Stay the fuck back. I'm armed, I know how to use this thing." He said.

Olive didn't like the way Jerry switched his gaze to Ed, only glancing at her once, because her friend who was right this whole time posed no real threat. She could see it in his eyes, a mix of humor but more thoroughly shadowed with a dark intent. And she couldn't stop the racing thoughts going through her head. _Ed was right. My neighbor lived for the night. He licked my blood…and liked it._

Jerry didn't stop his calm, stalking pace and she couldn't bare the weight of how much closer that made him. Olive turned to see the door of someone's house where they were standing in the backyard.

"Help! Somebody, please help us!" She started banging her palm on the glass, her voice rising when she glanced at Jerry who merely looked around. Yet no one was turning on the lights to see who was outside. Not even the people sleeping next door. Fuck. "Someone, please! Open the fucking door!"

"Olive, move out of the way." Ed hurriedly instructed, and she stepped aside in time to see him pick up a grey cinderblock.

She watched him throw it through the door without hesitation, making her jump from the crash it made, followed by the shattered pieces of glass crumbling to the floor. Ed grabbed her hand, pushing her through the doorway first.

Olive was breathing heavy as she backed up, a sudden safety coating her. They were in a house. Ed heaved in relief beside her, smiling cleverly at his idea. She couldn't help grinning either, a nervous laugh escaping her lips. Jerry stood outside, overlooking the open doorframe.

"Forget it, _Jerry_." Ed told with a shake of his head. "No invitation, you can't get in."

The vampire stood there for a moment, sending a chill down Olive's spine when his eyes flicked to hers. Jerry grinned, like he was in on a secret they didn't know. His eyebrows rose as if to say "_really?_" before he took a step over the glass and inside.

"Oh shit." Ed's face dropped.

"What the fuck?" Olive whispered, feeling the smile slip from her face to be replaced with dread. _Ed said he couldn't get in._

Jerry stared at her then, making her feel like a five year old who was about to be scorned for saying a bad word. She tried to swallow, but her mouth had gone dry.

He outstretched his lean arms. "Abandoned." The answer to their astonishment. "I thought you did your homework." He leaned back against the counter across from them leisurely. "You've been watching me. I've been watching you." Jerry whispered the last part, narrowing his eyes. "It seems fair. And I've got to say, it's a shame you've involved Olivia in this."

If looks could kill, Jerry would send her straight to her grave. After getting his share. Olive only saw what he truly was: hungry. Jerry wore a straight face, but she could only guess of the things he was thinking about.

Ed was the one to pull her along by grabbing her wrist and leading her up the stairs. "Go, come on!" He persisted, turning sharply left at the top of the staircase.

Olive ran into a room and shook her head. They were being hunted. How can you hide from someone who can hear your pulse, smell your scent, and be guided by every breath you shakily take in? Yet their footsteps were too loud and Ed was speaking to her. Jerry had to know exactly where they were.

"Olive, listen to me!" Ed hissed, grabbing her attention and pulling her into a plain closet. He forced her to sit and kneeled down beside her. "He's not just going to leave. The best thing to do is just…lure him away. If I go, he'll follow me and then you can make a run for it."

"Ed, no. He'll kill you." She breathed, hating herself when she felt the stinging tears water her eyes. She gripped his hands tight, refusing to let them spill over. "Going out there won't do anything."

"And letting him find you will?" Ed argued. He took a glance at the empty room. "I won't just sit here and let him get you. I'm wasting time." He moved to get up.

"Please, don't leave me here alone. Ed…" Olive bit her lip and swore under her breath.

Ed stared hard at her. He wiped away her tears and pushed her hair back away from her face. "Wait here, that's all I'm asking. Give it a few until I find a way out and then you run. Don't worry about me, I'll meet you back at your house. I'll be fine. No matter what you hear, just keep running."

She could read the doubt in his eyes, but held on to his words anyway. "Be careful, Evil." She whispered as he closed the closet door, sealing her inside darkness. Before he did, it had looked like he was about to tell her something important.

Instead, only a feeble reply came from the other side, making her wearily smile. "I told you not to call me that."

Olive leaned back against the smooth wall and listened to Ed lightly tread around the room. She heard a shifting noise before silence.

It was the emptiness that got her, feeling the absence around her. She pulled her knees to her chest and shut her eyes. _We're going to get out of here. Ed will be all right. _Olive concentrated on her breathing.

She was watching for Jerry to silently stand outside the door, to yank the closet open and pull her out like in a horror movie. But that didn't happen. After a few more moments, she gathered the strength to slowly stand and rest a hand on the door, hesitantly, before sliding it open all the way in one shot. She exhaled when the moonlight met her, a stream of it pouring in from the open window.

But then Olive heard something that made her freeze. A single splash.

**So so short, right? Sorry. Just thought I'd give you a dose since I've been so busy. So…what would you like to see happen, or what do you think is going to happen?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow. So I checked my email today and saw all of the review and story alerts for my story. Seriously, you all are too awesome! Your lovely reviews motivated me to write up the next chapter so I hope you like it. Thank you so much for reviewing, it means a lot! :D**

**Chapter 8**

Olive could feel the goosebumps tickle her flesh as she ran to the window. Automatically, her eyes fell on Ed, holding his cross in front of him like it could work wonders, and right now she prayed that it did. 'You have to have faith'. As soon as the thought crossed her mind, her hand reached to clutch the small cross around her neck, the necklace she hadn't taken off since he gave it to her.

"Get back!" Ed yelled.

No words stopped Jerry from stepping into the pool slowly.

"Ed." Olive whispered, turning and looking around for something, anything that can be used for a weapon. But the house was abandoned and there was nothing. Not even a pencil, to stab him in the back with.

She sprinted down the stairs to the first floor, but only stopped short when she was outside. Ed told her to run, but she couldn't just leave him. He would never leave her if the places were switched.

"Ed!" Olive yelled, running to the back. A part of her could hear the vampire speak persuasively, alluring. "Don't listen to him!" She stood her ground, fiercely gazing at Jerry's back before scanning Ed's uncertain face. "Evil, come on, get out of the water!"

Jerry continued to get closer to her friend, the water doing him no harm. "Even your best friend, you're nothing to him now. And let's not forget about Olivia, oh, that one hurts doesn't it? Being so close to someone you have mixed feelings for."

Olive blinked, wanting to ignore it all but couldn't. Jerry was just messing with Ed, to lure him in. It wasn't like he was saying anything true...

"You were born for this, you know it." Jerry said softly.

"No." Ed shook his head.

"It's a gift." Jerry half grinned, and it was the assuring tone in his voice that signifies Ed's decision.

"Please, Ed don't! Don't give up! I'm still here!" That was when Jerry took a second to look back at her. The chilling smirk on his face told her he had already won. "Jerry!" Olive shouted.

The sound of the sharp teeth against skin made her shudder and blink through tears. She turned away from the sight of the clear water turn red. She ran back through the door Ed smashed, slipping on some of the shattered glass but managed to catch herself. Olive bent to pick up the cinder block Ed had previously used and was glad it was light enough for her to hoist up. Maybe Ed would be all right it she stopped Jerry in time, but as soon as she turned around the vampire was already standing in front of her. Olive yelped, taking a step back without thinking.

A light smile, one that she found she could like, tugged at the corner of his mouth. His lips were stained with blood with some of it having dripped down his chin. He leisurely cleaned it with the back of his pale hand. "What are you planning to do with that?" He questioned, his eyes darting to the object in her hands.

Without answering, Olive swung the cinder block hard, but where is should have hit Jerry in the chest, it only passed through air. He was gone and he wasn't going to play fair.

She let the block slip from her grasp and thud to the floor. There was only one important thing on her mind right now: whether Ed was dead or not. Olive was outside then, but before she could see the pool, she crashed into a solid form. A small _oof_ escaped her lips when she fell back. Olive glared at Jerry, whose eyes gave away amusement.

Pushing herself off the ground, she grabbed the first pool lounge chair a few feet away and threw it at him with all her force. The surprise was readable on his handsome face, but he managed to block it in time with his arm like it was no work at all, leaving the chair with a dent.

"You're going to be better than I thought." Jerry finally spoke, walking closer. "You're feisty, a fighter. Usually all the girls do is cower."

Olive ran around him but immediately got her feet knocked out from underneath her. The impact with the cement hurt. She felt the rough ground scrap up her arms and the side of her face. She bit back the groan of pain, trying to gather herself back up. She rubbed her throbbing head, wincing when her finger grazed the small cut on the side of her forehead.

She slowly looked up at Jerry, who crouched down beside her. He extended his hand to her face, which she only slapped away with gritted teeth. She didn't have time to gasp when he had a sudden hand around her throat. Olive could feel the panic rising in her as she strained. She pried at his hand but it was reluctant in loosening.

This is what it was like to be helpless, to let the inevitable overpower you. To know that worst of all, you were alone. How could Ed leave her? How could he have given up on everything?

Olive felt the hot tears roll down her face. She dropped her eyes from Jerry's and looked at the pool beside her. Ed's body was still floating there. He couldn't still be alive. A flash of gold caught her attention then. It was floating, drifting in the pool water closer around the edge: the small cross Ed had been holding. On instinct, Olive reached for the object, hope swelling in her chest. As soon as it was in her hand, she shut her eyes and pressed it hard against Jerry's arm.

A broken, wild sound came from the back of the vampire's throat then. Jerry quickly let go, holding his hand to the burning cross mark branded in his skin. As soon as his hand let go of her neck, Olive let out a fit of coughs. But she was already pushing herself to her feet and running.

She didn't pay attention and didn't look back until she managed to get to the street. Her breathing was heaving, but she didn't bother to try to control it. The wind whipped her long hair back from her face, but it was the adrenaline that was making her hot. She could feel her heart pumping uncontrollably. She had to reach home, but that was too far away.

Olive didn't stop running, even though at any moment Jerry could snatch her away if he wanted. If he was following. Her eyes looked around, but focused on one house that was coming up. The porch light was on and she saw the familiar face fixing his trash bins before heading inside.

"Mark!" Her voice cracked, mixed with a sob. Only fifteen minutes ago her and Ed had been running to escape the bully. Now there was only her and the asshole who had a house where it was safe to go inside. "Mark!" Olive shouted again, attempting to pick up her pace but was already going as fast as she could.

He stopped, turning his head to look in her direction. Mark shook his head, an 'unbelievable' expression written on his face.

"Wait, please!" Her voice faltered when he purposefully hurried inside, shutting and locking the front door. Olive was already banging on the door as soon as she hoped up the steps. "Mark, please let me in. You have to let me in." She beat her hand on the door urgently.

"What? Get off my property." Mark said, peering at her through the small door window.

"Mark, you don't understand. I need help, I need to get inside!" She persisted, feeling the uneven breaths try to make sense.

"Go ask your boyfriend for help. Now shut up before you wake my parents." Mark retorted, shutting off the porch light to leave her in the dark.

Olive listened to his footsteps drift away as he went upstairs. "Mark!" He really was a dick. And the last one who could have saved her.

Olive turned around and stopped short when she made out the outline of Jerry, starring at her intently. His eyebrows pulled downward and his jaw was tight. She shook her head before blanking out when he took a final step to close the distance between them.


End file.
